<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex by the Fire by CodePeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572891">Sex by the Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodePeach/pseuds/CodePeach'>CodePeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Celebrations, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodePeach/pseuds/CodePeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A victory celebration happened after MSBY's victory over the Adlers. And Kageyama picked Hinata up to have their own time &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex by the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>🔞🔞🔞<br/>Read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Omi-kun i love youuu" a drunked Atsumu said and greeted Sakusa with a hug.<br/>"Hinata, Kageyama's outside" Sakusa said<br/>"W-what that's too early" Hinata said, he was worried to his team, they might be mad because it's so rare to have a Victory Celebration.<br/>"That's ok, you can go now" Sakusa said who was resisting Atsumu now from drinking.<br/>"Thank you Omi" Hinata said and rushed outside.</p><p> </p><p>"To-tobio, I think you're too early" <br/>"Oh sorry, I mean I can just go back if you feel to celebrate with them more" Tobio said as he close the door.<br/>"No, let's go" Hinata said and entered the car.</p><p> </p><p>"How's the Adlers" Hinata asked as he rest his hand at Tobio's lap<br/>"Ofcourse we have regrets but we talk, reflect about those" Tobio said focusing in driving.<br/>"That's a nice match actually" Hinata said</p><p> </p><p>They remained quite as they make their way to the private beach.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, it's beautiful at night" Hinata said feeling the cold breeze.<br/>"Yes it is" Tobio said hugging Hinata from the back<br/>"I missed you so much, Shoyo" Tobio said as he sway their bodies together with the wind.</p><p>They changed clothes first before setting up the bonfire and the blanket on the sand.</p><p>"Wow it's hot" Hinata faced his palms to the fire.<br/>Tobio was so touchy, he lied on Hinata's legs and admire the boy's beauty.</p><p>Hinata caressed his boyfriend's face while giggling. Still handsome, he kissed Tobio to the cheeks.</p><p>Tobio sat back up and hold Hinata's hand and kissed it. <br/>"How's Atsumu as your setter?" Tobio asked.<br/>"He's great actually, I like his tosses"<br/>Tobio got a little bit of jealous.<br/>"But I love both you and your tosses" Hinata said.</p><p>He kissed Tobio, it was gentle, sweet. They kissed as their lips move in harmony. Feeling each other's love. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata sat on Tobio's lap as their kiss continue. <br/>"I missed you too, Tobio" Hinata said and started grinding.</p><p>Tobio started giving Hinata hickeys.<br/>"To-tobio ugh" Hinata moaned.</p><p>It is quiet on them and the save of the waves are to be heard.</p><p>Hinata moved down, removing Tobio's Beach shorts. He grab Tobio's dick.</p><p>"W-WOW" Hinata was stunned as he saw his partner's shaft, getting bigger, and bigger.</p><p>He started stroking.<br/>"Oh fuck" Tobio moaned as he felt Hinata's hands move up and down.</p><p>"F-FUCK IT UGH" He moaned louder when Hinata took his shaft in his mouth.</p><p>"S-shoyo ugh!" Hinata took that as a motivation to continue.</p><p>He swirled his tongue and suck it up abd down, each time getting faster.</p><p>"OH MY HINATA" Tobio said as he started to thrust lightly and grip Hinata's hair.</p><p>He lifted Hinata and gave him a deep kiss.</p><p>He inserted 1, and now 2 fingers in Hinata.</p><p>"To-tobio f-uck ugh" Hinata said as he burry his face to Tobio's neck, giving him hickeys.</p><p>Tobio lied him down gently.</p><p>"Here I come, baby" he aligned his dick to the entrance.</p><p>"Fuck fuck fuck, daddy please fill me in" Tobio was turned on to the sudden use of the word "daddy".</p><p>And there, he respond as he started thrusting faster.</p><p>"More daddy please" Hinata said and gave Tobio a kiss.</p><p>"Ugh, fuck" Tobio said starting to assault Hinata faster.</p><p>"Tobio, u-ugh faster" Hinata can feel the dick coming in and out.</p><p>"Love I'm c-coming inside" Tobio informed Hinata.<br/>"Yes please" </p><p> </p><p>"UGH FUCK" Tobio moaned through his release.<br/>"Ugh, oh" Hinata said as he felt Tobio's release inside him.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what? Tobio!" Hinata shouted as Tobio hugged him from the back and started stroking him.</p><p>"We can't be done without you coming" Tobio said and kissed the boy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Use my sweater" Tobio said and he putted it to Hinata.<br/>"Wow looks good on you" Tobio complimented and lift Shoyo Bridal style to their bed.</p><p>"Let's go to sleep my love" he gave him 1 deep kiss, and it was morning again.</p><p>"Wake my sunshine" Tobio said as he caressed Hinata's face.<br/>"Still beautiful" he said.</p><p>Hinata hugged him tighter and burried his face to Tobio's neck. </p><p> </p><p>Tobio preparred breakfast with Hinata hugging him from the back.</p><p> </p><p>{ Sana All }</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>